The Railway Series
The Railway Series (zu deutsch: Die Eisenbahn-Reihe) war die Buchreihe, auf der die TV-Serie Thomas & seine Freunde basiert. Die ersten Bücher wurden vom Reverend W. Awdry geschrieben, um seinen kranken Sohn Christopher aufzumuntern. Die originale Serie hatte 26 Bücher und zusammen mit den Büchern des Christopher Awdy waren es 42 Bücher. Die Buchreihe wurde 2007 und 2011 neuaufgelegt. 2012 erschienen die ersten vier Bücher in England als Hörbücher unter dem Titel The Railway Stories. Bücher des Reverend W. Awdry # The Three Railway Engines - Edward, Henry und Gordon erleben ihre Abenteuer. # Thomas the Tank Engine - Eine kleine neue Lok will respektiert werden. # James the Red Engine - James gerät in Schwierigkeiten und versucht seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. # Tank Engine Thomas Again - Das Leben auf Thomas' Nebenstrecke. # Troublesome Engines - Weil die großen Loks streiken kommt Percy. # Henry the Green Engine - Henry überwindet seine Krankheit um seine Stärke unter Beweis zu stellen. # Toby the Tram Engine - Toby wird vom dicken Kontrolleuer gerettet. # Gordon the Big Engine - Gordon zieht den Schnellzug und bekommt hohen Besuch. # Edward the Blue Engine - Edward wird alt, beweist aber, dass er noch ein langes, schönes Leben haben wird. # Four Little Engines - Die Geschichte der Schmalspur Lok der Skarloey Railway. # Percy the Small Engine - Percy hat genug davon, von den anderen herumkommandiert zu werden und kommt damit zu Thomas. # The Eight Famous Engines - Weil sie so berühmt sind dürfen die Loks der Nord Western Eisenbahn nach England. # Duck and the Diesel Engine - Eine Dieselmaschine bereitet Schwierigkeiten für Duck. # The Little Old Engine - Skarloey kehrt zurück zu seiner Eisenbahn um sich die Veränderungen anzusehen. # The Twin Engines - Zwei schottische Zwillings Loks sorgen im Rangierbahnhof für Ärger. # Branch Line Engines - Nach Thomas' Unfall wird der faule Dieselwagen Daisy seine Nebenstrecke übernehmen. # Gallant Old Engine - Die Schmalspurloks wollen Rheneas zurück. # Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine - Stepney die Glockenblumen-Lokomotive besucht Sodor. # Mountain Engines - Wir lernen die Culdee Fell Railway Loks kennen und Lord Harry macht einen dummen Unfall. # Very Old Engines - Skarloey und Rheneas bereiten ihren 100sten Geburtstag vor. # Main Line Engines - Gordon und James geraten in unschöne Situationen während Edward alle überrascht. # Small Railway Engines - Drei neue und sehr kleine Loks befahren die Arlesburgh Eisenbahn für Güter und Passagiere. # Enterprising Engines- Dieselkraftstoff ist auf dem Festland gut, aber nichts besonderes auf Sodor. # Oliver the Western Engine - Eine neue Great Western gerät in Schwierigkeiten. # Duke the Lost Engine - Peter Sam und Sir Handel erzählen den anderen von einer alten Lok. # Tramway Engines - Percy und Thomas haben Abenteuer während Mavis für Chaos sorgt. Bücher des Christopher Awdry # Really Useful Engines - Man mag lange nichts von den Loks gehört haben, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass auf Sodor nichts los ist. # James and the Diesel Engines - James lernt seine Lektion über Dieselloks. # Great Little Engines - Sir Handel ist nicht so stolz darauf, auf der Skarloey Railway zu arbeiten, bis ihn Peter Sam und Duncan lehren. # More About Thomas the Tank Engine - Thomas und Percy fallen nach einem Unfall aus. # Gordon the High-Speed Engine - Gordon zeigt wie schnell er ist und wir lernen Pip und Emma kennen. # Toby, Trucks and Trouble - Eine Reihe von Ereignissen lassen Percy und Toby die Nebenstrecke befahren. # Thomas and the Twins - Thomas lernt Bill und Ben auf Edwards Nebenstrecke kennen. # Jock the New Engine - Eine starke neue Lok namens Jock schließt sich der Arlesdale Eisenbahn an. # Thomas and the Great Railway Show - Thomas reist auf's Festland für eine große Eisenbahn-Ausstellung. # Thomas Comes Home - Die Geschichte von Percy, Toby und Daisys Abenteuern während Thomas in England seinen Spaß hat. # Henry and the Express - Henry ist wieder krank und braucht Reparaturen. # Wilbert the Forest Engine - Donald und Douglas brauchen Hilfe, aber auch die Loks der Nebenstrecke. Wilbert hilft aus. # Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines - Die Loks bereiten sich auf das 15te Jubiläum der Eisenbahn Reihe vor. # New Little Engine - Eine neue Lok wurde für die Skarloey Railway gebaut. # Thomas and Victoria - Der dicke Kontrolleuer besorgt den Waggon Victoria für Toby. # Thomas and his Friends - Reverend W. Awdrys Werk ist vollendet und Pip and Emma gehören zur Eisenbahn des dicken Kontrolleuers. Jahrbücher Von 1979 bis 1980 wurden Jahrbücher von Rev. W Awdry und von 1985 bis 1996 von Cristopher Awdry geschrieben. Ein paar der Bücher basieren auf den früheren Büchern der Railway Series. Manche der Geschichten wurden später in neuen Railway Series Büchern benutzt. Andere Bücher/Geschichten # Barry the Rescue Engine (C. Awdry, abgebrochen) # Thomas's Christmas Party (W. Awdry, 1984) # Thomas Comes to Breakfast (W. Awdry, 1985) # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (C. Awdry, 1986) # Thomas and the Evil Diesel (C. Awdry, 1987) # Thomas and Gordon Off the Rails (W. Awdry, 1990) # Thomas and the Hurricane (C. Awdry, 1992) en:The Railway Series es:Serie Ferroviaria he:סדרת הרכבות ja:汽車のえほん pl:Railway Series ru:Железнодорожные истории Kategorie:The Railway Series Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Keine deutsche Veröffentlichung